


A lesson in identities

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aromantic B'Elanna Torres, Bisexual Tuvok, Gay Chakotay, Gay Tom Paris, Lesbian Kathryn Janeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: More crack based on Neelix reading about sexualities.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tuvok (Star Trek), Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Kes/Neelix (Star Trek)
Kudos: 6





	A lesson in identities

Neelix looked out into the mess, observing the officers as they walked by. He enjoyed watching them, remembering the things he had learned about their lives. Ensign Smith was from a fascinating place on Earth called “Salt Lake City” and Lieutenant Ragone had three sisters. He liked to ask about their history as it related to whatever he had pulled out of Voyager’s memory bank that week. The first thing he had pulled out this week was a fascinating set of terms that were in “Boimler’s dictionary of LGBTQ terms” He was certain he could figure it out. Perhaps Tuvok would be happy to discuss this. Mind made up Neelix jumped up and walked over to the table where Tuvok and Chakotay were sitting.

“Gentlemen! I was wondering if you could clear something up for me!”

Tuvok arched an eyebrow, as he often did. Luckily Chakotay seemed willing.

“Of course Neelix. I’m happy to.”

“Thank you, commander. So, I have this set of terms, and I was wondering if you two could clear them up for me.”

By now, even Tuvok was curious.

“I would not be averse to this discussion.”

“Excellent! So, Mr. Tuvok, I have here a list of LGBTQ terms. And the first one here is “gay.” Now, you would be defined by gay correct?”

Tuvok seemed surprised. Chakotay was even more surprised. 

“Tuvok?! GAY?! I… Tuvok is that true?”

He seemed excited, and his face fell as soon as Tuvok shook his head.

“I am not gay.” Chakotay frowned. “I am in fact, bisexual.”

“Oh… oh!” Chakotay was practically bouncing in his seat. “Neelix, I’m the gay one. Tuvok, let’s go.”

Tuvok raised an eyebrow, but he stood up more than willingly. “Yes let’s.”

Neelix watched them leave and smiled. A job well done for the morale officer. Now… who next?


End file.
